wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Up The Sandhills
Running Up the Sandhills is the epilogue of Rolling Down the Sandhills. Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Simon Pryce) Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Paul Paddick, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Party & Song Activity Book * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles Dominic Lindsay Surfer Jeff * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney * Recorded and Mixed by Robin Gist * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Manzillas: Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Steve Blau, John Field, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay, Chris Lupton Song Lyrics Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Love to go running, come along and run with me. Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Love to go running, come along and run with me. Instrumental Uses *"Space Dancing", when The Wiggles are getting fuel from the other spaceships while they're in Gloomy World. *"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins". when The Wiggles are looking for the gremlins before they split up. *"Surfer Jeff", when The Wiggles are trying on their new skivvies. *"Wiggly Shopping List", When the Wiggles are telling Wags funny Jokes. *"Tick Tock" as the little Wiggles are baking a Cake. Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Action Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:The Wiggles' Around the Globe Adventure Songs